Pro Evolution Soccer 2011
Pro Evolution Soccer 2011 (officially abbreviated as PES 2011 and known as World Soccer: Winning Eleven 2011 in Japan) is a football video game in the Pro Evolution Soccer series being developed and published by Konami with production assistance from the Blue Sky Team. The game was announced on 9 February 2010 and is set to be released between October and December 2010 on Nintendo Wii, PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable and Xbox 360. The UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League will feature within the game; and for the first time CONMEBOL Copa Libertadores will be fully licensed. The first trailer was released on 4 May 2010.6 Then, an E3 trailer was released in June 2010, showing some of the new features of the game. The game will also see the return of Lionel Messi as its cover star. ITV's Jim Beglin has been implemented as new co-commentator to Jon Champion for PES 2011. Features :* Total Control: PES Productions has enhanced the 360-degree passing ratio, offering unprecedented levels of control over every pass, shot, throw-in, through ball and lofted through balls. This allows users to pass the ball into space, and move their play with total freedom. Players must precisely weight their passes and second-guess the runs of their team-mates and exploit their movement. Players even can apply pressure on opponents to force them off the ball. :* Shot & Stamina Gauge: In addition to the generic power gauge, the Shot & Stamina meter details the player’s exact level of fitness. Constantly sprinting will affect the player’s movements and will have an adverse affect on his stats, with passes going awry and a loss of pace. :* New Defender AI: Defenders now hold their positions naturally, no longer chasing any ball that enters their area; preferring to close down the attacker and force them into a mistake :* Animation and Player Physics: PES Productions has totally reworked every element of in-game animation. These additions will become clear before even kick-off, with the players enjoying fluid, natural movements, with more realistic acceleration and inertia than ever before. The physicality between players is also improved, which was a priority requested in PES forums. Jostling and blocking now looks stunning, while there is a larger variety of convincing tackling styles. Ambient animation also adds immensely to the in-game atmosphere, as players behave realistically when off the ball, and walk and run with a variety of individual styles. :* Speed of Play: The new level of control means that PES 2011 enjoys a more considered pace of play, which varies dependent on situations. The game will burst into life as counter-attacks come into play, but players can dictate the pace via slow build up or exploiting available space to surge forward. It is harder to make long runs from midfield, and successful play will depend on making quick passes to make room. :* Aesthetics: PES 2010 showcased the best likenesses in a football game, and PES 2011 ups the ante further. Facial animation has been enhanced, but the key advances are over 1000 all-new animations which have been recreated from the ground up using over 100 hours of motion captured footage. Every aspect of player movement has been reworked, with more organic runs, turns, throw-ins, tackles, and interaction. The way players speed up and slow down is also more natural, while replays display elements of motion blur that bring your saved goals to vivid life. :* Tactical and Strategy: The sheer number of options available in the PES series has established it as a remarkably flexible simulation, allowing players to stamp their playing style on each match. The PES Productions team has implemented an all new ‘Drag and Drop’ mechanism that can be used in every aspect of team management, not just substitutions or formation changes. These settings are also animated to promote better understanding of the plays that have been altered. :* Feint settings: PES has always offered a wide range of subtle skills, feints and turns, but PES 2011 allows users to map their favourite move sequences to the right stick, making them more accessible than ever before. :* Master League Online: Master League will offer an all-new challenge, as users are invited to try their hand against other managers online. PES 2011 will mark the online debut for its much-loved Master League element, with players bidding against each other for the world’s best players, and attempting to build a squad that can compete with the best against online peers all over the globe. edit] Licensed Competitions The following competitions are fully licensed: :**Europe UEFA Champions League :**Europe UEFA Europa League :**South America CONMEBOL Copa Libertadores Licensed Clubs The following clubs unlicensed, appear in the first images and videos E3 trailers: Licensed National teams The following national teams licensed, appear in the first images and videos E3 trailers: :** France :** Germany :** Italy :** Netherlands :** Portugal :** Côte d'Ivoire :** Ghana :** Argentina Stadiums :*England Old Trafford :*Brazil Konami Fantasy Stadium (Estádio do Maracanã) :*Japan Konami Stadium (International Stadium Yokohama) Videos thumb|300px|right Category:New Games Category:Wii Category:Ps3 Category:Ps2 Category:Psp Category:Xbox 360 Category:Pc Category:All